They Won't Know
by Jasper-is-hot
Summary: Edward and Bella are sneaking around while their friends and family are oblivious. They've always been the two to most likely to get together, and they're realising that they should've listened to their parent's ages ago. One-shot.


Title: They Won't Know

Summary: Edward and Bella are sneaking around while their friends and family are oblivious. They've always been the two to most likely get together, and they're realising that they should've listened to their parents ages ago. One-shot.

BPOV

Edward peered at me through his sunglasses. If he was looking directly at me, though, I couldn't tell.

We were at the local beach in sunny California. It was summer, and we'd just finished our second year at college, so we were glad to be relaxing. Luckily today wasn't unbearably hot so we decided to go on a dull Tuesday, when the kids were still in school and the beach was mainly occupied with tourists.

"Bella..." Edward started, "I think I see Emmett and Rose."

"What? Where?"

This would be a problem for us. We'd only just started 'secretly' dating two months ago and weren't planning on telling on anyone, well, until it was completely necessary. We were way too scared. Edward and I had known each other for a while now, and for as long as I can remember our parents had been making jokes about how we should get together. It bugged us out, and made us feel uncomfortable seeing as we were such close friends.

"Don't turn around!" Edward hissed when I not-so-discreetly whipped around to search for them. "They're in the water. Should we leave?"

"Why? If they see us they'll just think we're hanging out," I reassured him.

"You're wearing my shirt," he pointed out.

"You're a nice friend," I said lightly.

"Well, why didn't we invite them?"

"Why didn't they invite us?" I threw back.

"Because they're in a relationship, we're not."

I tightened my lips and thought for a moment. "Have they spotted us yet?" I asked, unable to turn around.

"I thought Emmett looked at me but he hasn't come over." He found his shoes and slipped them on.

"We should probably wear disguises from now on," I said and started packing up my belongings. "Come on, let's go."

* * *

Later that night we decided to go catch a movie. Edward put his hand in mine as we walked over to the snack counter.

"The line's really long," I said. "Are you really that hungry?"

"We still have fifteen minutes of previews, Bella," he comforted.

I nodded and looked at the menu, but before I'd barely glanced at it, Edward yanked his hand away.

"What?" I asked him as he took a step away from me and folded his arms.

"Mom and dad are right over there."

"_Really_? Where?" I tried to search for them but he stopped me again.

"Just let them spot us. Jesus Christ, why is this happening?" he muttered.

"I know. I hope they don't see the same movie as us," I said, and cringed at the thought.

"Do you think they would want to see Batman?"

"I don't know." I shrugged. "By the way, why didn't you go see that with Emmett?"

"Because he got up at twelve a.m. to see it with Tyler and Mike and I didn't want to," he explained.

"Do you feel left out?" I pouted.

"I was invited, Bella."

"That's so sad that you have to see it with me now."

"I'm sure that mom and dad won't want to see it. I bet they haven't even seen the first two movies. Oh shit...they're coming over. We should lie. Whatever they're seeing we're not. Got it?" he rushed and suddenly put on a fake smile.

I shrugged just as I heard, "Bella! Edward!"

Carlisle and Esme were smiling brightly as they approached us.

"What are you two seeing tonight?" Esme asked.

Edward looked at me. "Ice Age," he blurted.

They both looked stunned for a second and then burst out laughing.

"Edward, you don't have to lie. We won't sit with you, whatever you actually _are_ seeing," Carlisle said.

"Yeah, we're off to see the new Batman movie!" Esme said excitedly.

We shared a look.

"Right. Well, we're really seeing Ted, then," Edward told them.

"That looks really funny!"

Edward pulled me along without saying bye.

"Why would your parents want to see Batman?" I asked.

"For fucks sake, we forgot the candy!" Edward said loudly. A few people stared and I shrugged and smiled like he was a delinquent.

"Edward, you're the one who yanked me away without letting me say goodbye. Your poor parents," I sympathised. "But I think I have a mint in my bag if you really want something."

He handed the tickets to the ticket taker and we made our way over to cinema 6.

"Are your parents behind us?" I asked. "Should we go into another movie so they don't spot us?"

He glanced behind us. "No, they aren't there. And I really want to see Batman."

"Fine." I rolled my eyes. "Wait, where's cinema 6? It's not here."

I looked around and could only see cinemas up to 5.

"Oh, fuck."

"Your sense of direction is terrible," I told him.

"My job's to give the tickets in, and yours is to find the cinema." Edward shook his head like he was greatly disappointed in me.

"Oh and when was this discussed?" I asked, crossing my arms.

We turned around back to the way we came from.

"I thought it was just a mutual agreement," Edward responded calmly.

"Okay then. Let me show to cinema 6, my lord."

"It's about time," he said.

"Dickhead."

"That's a compliment," he said.

"How?"

He didn't answer.

"Oh look, there's cinema 6."

He pointed to cinema 2.

"Edward, I think you should go back to elementary school."

"No, Bella. 'Cinema's 6 to12' on the left. You can always count on me. But this means next time you'll need to take on both of the rolls."

"Whatever," I drawled out.

Turning the corner, straight away I saw Carlisle and Esme walking through the doors into cinema 6. Edward groaned and stopped.

"I thought I was old enough to see a movie without my parents." He clenched his jaw and glared.

"I guess not. You are very immature," I let him know seriously.

"No I'm not. Now just pretend to look at this Ice Age poster."

There's a strange moment of silence.

Behind us, a voice said, "wow, you too must have really wanted to see Ice Age!"

It was Esme. She's everywhere.

I laughed.

"Edward just really needed the closure," I explained gravely to her. Edward shoved me and I nearly fell over.

"Edward! How rude. Never do that to a girl. Now, I'm going to the restroom. You're still coming over this weekend aren't you?" Esme asked.

"Yes, mother," Edward answered in a monotone voice.

She walked away to the restroom.

"She ruins everything," Edward said.

"I think I need to go to the toilet, too," I said.

Edward pursed his lips.

* * *

"Bella! Edward!" Esme said when she answered the door.

They have a beautiful beach house that they stay in during summer. One week every summer they let us, along with our friends, stay there while they go away. It's going to be in a week, and we're extremely excited.

"How was Ted? It looks really good. Should we go see it?" she asked as she closed the door behind us.

Edward and I walked into their house and Emmett appeared. Emmett is Edward's older, but not so much wiser, brother. He's dating my friend Rose I made in the first year of college and I was the one who introduced them. They're crazy in love and always say that it would be fun if Edward and I dated too. Now we are. We were planning on telling them but started to find the secrecy thrilling.

"Ed? I thought you saw Batman," Emmett said and I almost glared at him but stopped myself.

"No, we saw Ted instead," Edward muttered.

Emmett looked at me. "Bells, stop trying to persuade him all the time. He _needed_ to see Batman," Emmett said and pouted.

"He didn't need to see it. He just wanted to see it," I said.

"He needed to see it so I could talk to him about it." Emmett looked at me, shook his head, and walked away.

"Crazy child, that one," Esme said with a smile.

Everyone was in the living room when we entered. Smiling, they looked up and said hello.

My parents were there, even though they're divorced. For some reason they can be in the same room and don't yell at each other like most divorced parents do. Esme and Carlisle have been friends with them for ages and didn't want to choose sides, so, they put aside their differences and became friends instead. My mom got married to Phil about five years ago but at the moment he's playing baseball across the country.

Emmett and Rose were there. So was Alice, who I've been friends with since high school, and Jasper who is Alice's boyfriend since last year. Jacob and his father were there too. Jacob is gay and totally hilarious. He was my first boyfriend when I was fifteen and apparently I was the one who turned him gay. I believed him because whenever we kissed he would cringe. And besides, I was jealous at the time because Edward was dating this bitch called Tanya.

"You arrived together?" Jacob asked.

Edward and I looked at each other and shrugged.

"Yes," I responded.

"Why?" Jacob pressed.

"To save gas," Edward said.

"So true." Jacob got up and walked towards me. "Guess what, Bella?" he asked excitedly.

"What?"

"I got this thing! I have to show you!" He looked at the girls with a pointed look. "Come, sisters."

I rolled my eyes. This was always cue for, 'let's go into another room and chat.'

"Bye, Edward," I whispered quietly enough so no one would hear. I was tempted to say, 'let's have sex later', but that would be too risky.

Rose, Alice, Jacob and I went outside and sat on the deck chairs. Right after I left I heard Emmett say, "where are they going?"

"Bellie, how's your love life going?" Jacob asked once we were outside.

I sat down on one of the deck chairs because Alice and Rose raced to the swinging chair before me.

"It's non-existent, like always. How's yours?" I lied and smiled sweetly at them.

"It's pleasurable, like always," Jacob shared.

"Ew, Jacob!" Alice said. She poked her tongue out at him and he did the same. My friends are so immature.

"Haven't you found anyone yet, Bella?" Rose asked, playing with her golden hair and looking at me with those sweet, innocent blue eyes.

"Nope. Moving on." I changed the subject. "So...anyone engaged yet?" They stared at me with blank looks on their faces. "Nope? Okay, don't worry. I mean, Emmett seems like he's going to soon..." I trailed off and realised I probably shouldn't have said that.

"What?" Rose shouted at me, her traces of innocence gone. "Has he said something to you?"

"No! Of course not. He's said nothing. Nothing at all. What? Did you hear that? I think someone's calling me..."

I ducked my head and rushed back inside the house.

"What did Jacob show you?" Emmett asked, with an oblivious look on his face.

"He showed me his new nipple ring," I blurted out. His father didn't hear, thank goodness.

Emmett glanced at me with a grossed out look on his face and didn't say anything else about it.

"Hey, Jasper, I can't believe that Batman died." Emmett then peered at Edward. "Oh, whoops! You haven't _seen_ it yet, Edward," he said sarcastically.

And I'm the only one who knows that yes, he did see it, and that I was the one who he talked to about it hours afterwards.

"I don't give a shit, Emmett. It's just a movie," Edward said.

"Language, Edward!" Esme scolded.

"Mom, how did you even hear that? You were talking to Renee," Edward said.

"I have ears on the back of my head, children," she said.

Edward snickered and Emmett burst out laughing. His laugh was contagious so it affected everyone in the room.

That's when Jacob and the girls came back and demanded to know what everyone was laughing about.

I inwardly rolled my eyes because whenever I roll my eyes my mom tells me off.

"Let's slip out," Edward whispered to me.

I nodded and we quietly walked out of the room without letting anyone notice. We went up into his room and I smiled when I looked out his window. It was the best view in the house and I'd always been jealous of it.

He grabbed hold of me and kissed me passionately. I forgot to notice that we'd left the door open.

He led me onto his extremely comfortable king size bed and we continued to kiss. He was an amazing kisser...

"Whoa! Holy shit!" said a surprised voice. "What's this?"

Startled, we broke apart and looked up to see Jasper standing outside of Edward's room with a smug grin. Maybe someone did notice our absence.

"There was a...stain on her shirt," Edward said lamely.

"Bullshit, Cullen."

I groaned and Jasper looked at me with raised eyebrows.

"Jasper, please don't tell anyone. We're going to tell everyone, but..." I started.

"We don't want everyone getting too excited," Edward finished for me.

Jasper nodded like he understood.

"Yeah, it's cool. You should be happy it was me and not Emmett, though," Jasper joked.

I smiled. "Thanks, Jazz."

"We're having lunch now, because you two were so late," Jasper said.

Edward kissed me and slid his arm around my shoulders.

"Yeah, just don't be so obvious about it. I can sense Alice getting suspicious."

Edward and I grinned at each other.

"Okay, Jasper," we said in unison.

* * *

A week later I turned up again but this time with a suitcase full of clothes and my own car. Jasper managed to have kept it a secret and no one else has found out.

Again I was the last to arrive as everyone's stuff was already here. There was a note on the kitchen table that read:

_We do not forgive your lateness! _

_Your punishment is that you have to find us! Put your swimsuit on and get down here._

_Love, your friends_

_P.S. You're bunking with me tonight, Bells! (Jacob)_

Damn.

I forgot that I wouldn't be allowed to sleep with Edward. Jacob's going to keep me up all night, talking my head off.

I brought my suitcase upstairs to Jacob and my shared room, and counted the rooms that separated Edward and me. There was Alice and Jasper's, Emmett and Rose's, and finally mine. It would take a very skilled amount of tip-toeing to make it to Edward's room.

I slipped on my bathing suit and walked out the back door that spread out onto the beach. They were so cryptic. Where the hell were they? I peered down the right side of the beach, and then the left, but finally decided to wing it and walked down the left. I could see people but wasn't sure if it was them or not.

"Bella!" a voice hissed.

Confused, I looked around me.

"God?" I wondered.

"Bella!"

The voice was louder now, and much more girly than I would imagine God's to be.

Amongst the bushes, I saw Alice. She waved when she noticed that I'd spotted her and I rolled my eyes.

"What are you doing?" I asked. Alice must be crazy.

"They were going to hide ages away from you so I thought I'd come rescue you!" Alice said enthusiastically.

"Then why are you hiding if they're ages away from me?"

She narrowed her eyes at me and shrugged.

"I can't see them, they can't see me," I told her.

Slowly, she stood up and skipped over to me. She laced her arm through mine.

"Where do they think you are?" I asked her as she led me towards the right track.

"I told them I forgot my sunscreen. Which is silly, because I never do. They're all idiots," she explained.

"They are. So when did you get here?"

"Jazz and I got here first. At about 11," she said. "What time is it?"

"Around 5," I told her.

"You're always late. Once I got here so did everyone else. Then we started making bets on when you'd arrive. I think Edward won."

"Figures," I muttered. I was beginning to see the outlines of my friends now.

"Why?" she asked.

She has amazing hearing.

"Because he knows me..." I trailed off, sounding unconvincing.

"Well, tonight we're going to order pizza, and you're paying," Alice said, grinning widely.

"Seriously? I think you guys are taking this a bit too far," I warned.

"Just kidding. Don't worry, Bella. We still love you."

"Thanks, Ally. You're sweet."

"Bella!" the boys shouted when they saw Alice and me.

Emmett ran over to us with Rose on his back. It didn't seem to faze him as he was the strongest guy I knew.

"Alice," Emmett said, "why did you show Bella that we're here?"

"Emmett," Alice copied him in the same tone of voice, "Bella arrived when I was getting the sunscreen. She thought it was a bit mean that you were hiding from her."

"Whoa, it wasn't my idea. It was Jacob's. Blame him." He nodded and looked accusingly at Jacob when he came over.

"No, it wasn't. It was definitely Edward's," Jacob said.

"I'm pretty sure you were the one who wrote the note, Jake," Edward said and winked at me. Usually I would have rolled my eyes but instead I blushed.

Jacob glared at him. He's bad with confrontation.

"Bella, did you make any food?" Emmett asked with a smile that made him look like a four-year-old.

"Emmett, you pig." Rose wacked him on his chest and jumped off his back.

He responded by smacking her butt.

"Brownies," I answered for him and put my belongings on the bunch of sandy towels.

Laying my towel out, I sat down and watched Edward do the same. The others had rushed into the water and I was content with just sunbaking.

"Sleep with me tonight?" Edward asked.

I still live with my dad so it's not so hard for Edward to sneak in. It would be a lot tougher if I had an apartment with Rose or Alice, but thankfully for now all Edward has to do is walk through the door and tell my dad that we're 'hanging out.' Edward shares a place with Tyler and Mike and they're always home. Unfortunately they never go out, those lazy bastards.

"I'll try," I said. "Jacob seems pretty keen on sharing a bed with me."

"That fucking dickhead." Edward doesn't like Jacob all that much.

"I'll tell him I want to sleep and not talk about boys," I said.

"Good," he said. "I'm glad you chose me over him."

"Uh huh. Right." I rolled my eyes. "He is gay, remember?"

"Oh, that's right. I totally forgot," he said sarcastically.

"Have you spoken to Jasper lately?" I asked.

"Not without a bunch of others listening in."

"I hope he hasn't said anything to Alice," I wondered out loud. "When should we tell everyone?"

"Maybe this week," Edward suggested.

"Yeah. We should." I looked up and smiled at him. "On Friday?"

"Deal," he said.

"Hey! You two! Get over here!" Rose shouted from the water and splashed Jacob, probably from something he said.

* * *

That evening after pizza and my brownies, I told Jacob, after an hour of him chatting into my ear, that I wanted to go to sleep. When I heard his snores, which would have kept me awake anyway, I quietly slipped outside and squinted into the darkness.

Slowly, I made my way down the hallway, mentally ticking off everyone's room in my head.

I opened Edward's door and peeked inside.

"Bella?" I heard from behind me.

Crap! Someone had spotted me.

I whirled around and instead of running back into my room like I'd planned, I saw Edward standing in front of me.

Taking my hand, he silently ushered me into his room.

"What took you so long?" he asked.

He kissed my neck and I breathed in a sigh of relief. Slowly, I helped him take his shirt off.

* * *

I jolted awake after realising where I was.

"Edward!" I hissed. "What time is it?"

"Time for sleeping," he mumbled and rolled over onto his side.

Glancing at his alarm clock, it read 9:03am. Somebody had to be awake by now.

"Fuck," I cursed. "Gotta go. See you later!"

I fumbled around for my pyjama top but couldn't find it.

"Where's my top?" I panicked.

"Mhdjmmmwkdjs," he said incoherently.

"Yeah, thanks for your help," I muttered.

Finally I spotted it across the room hanging on his desk chair. I quickly slipped it over my head and raced outside.

I should have looked first.

Rose smiled at me but then when she noticed I was coming out of Edward's room and not my own her eyes widened and she gaped like a fish.

I stared at her, unable to think of anything to say.

"What..." she started and without giving it a thought I ran towards her and pulled her into the bathroom, which was where she had come out of.

"Bella!" she shouted.

"Shut up, Rose."

"Did you have sex with Edward?" she asked blatantly.

"No..." I answered, unconvincingly.

"Yes you did. Look at your hair!"

She pointed in the bathroom mirror and what I saw was very obvious sex-hair.

She tutted. "You're horrible at keeping it a secret. Really, Bella? Sneaking into his room with five other people in this house?"

"Well, we'd managed to keep it a secret for nearly three months," I shot back.

She gasped dramatically. "How dare you keep this a secret from me!"

"I'm sorry!" I told her. "Can you please not tell anyone? I swear we are going to tell everyone on Friday."

Suddenly she grinned. "Ooh, am I the first to know?"

"No."

Her smile turned into a grimace. "What?! Who else knows?"

"Jasper," I said smugly.

"Ugh, he knows everything, doesn't he?" she said. I frowned. He did? She got up and went to leave, but first said, "get dressed. You look like shit."

When I walked into Jacob's and my crib, he was still sleeping. I took a quick shower and went down stairs. There was only Rose and Alice there, but when they saw me they gave me a look. A look that said I'd just killed their goldfish.

"What's wrong?" I asked, unaware, but was silently hoping that Rose didn't tell my secret.

"I can't believe you would do that, Bella!" Alice scolded.

"Do what?" I asked and poured myself some orange juice.

"Tell Rose that you slept with a guy that 'blew your mind' and not tell me!" Her eyes fluttered.

"I never said that. Rose!"

"But it's true, isn't it?" Rose asked.

"Which part?"

"Both parts."

"Well, yeah, I guess," I answered.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Alice dragged out.

"I was going to tell you, Alice." My look that I gave her said she was being dramatic. "I'll tell you all about it. But not now."

"What's his name?" Alice asked excitedly.

I rolled my eyes. "His name...is...Pablo."

"Bella and Pablo. Ooh, romantic."

"He's a teacher at high school," I lied. This was fun.

"Oh...not so romantic."

"He teaches Art," I informed her.

"Weird," Rose said.

"How did you meet?" Alice asked, and leaned in to fully hear all of my gossip.

"We both do Pilates together," I said.

"Seriously, Bella?" Rose snickered.

"Yes, Rose. He told me I have great muscle strength. Then he invited me over to his place," I explained. "It smelled like pot."

"Who smelled like pot?" Jasper appeared and gave Alice and quick kiss on the cheek.

"Bella's new boyfriend," she said.

"He's not my boyfriend," I corrected.

"How old is...Pablo?" Rose asked.

"Well, he's twenty-nine."

"Nine years difference? Geez, Bella," Rose said.

"Shut up, Rose," Alice said. "Bella must really like him. You should've invited him!"

"No, it only happened about a week ago." Lying comes very naturally to me. "Besides, Jacob's snugly."

"I sure am!" shouted Jacob, waltzing into the kitchen.

"What an entrance!" Jasper said lightly.

"Thank you, thank you. Now, make me breakfast," Jacob ordered.

"Well, I was going to make pancakes but now I don't think I will..." Alice said seriously and walked into the living room.

I shrugged and followed her. She flipped on the TV but straight away turned to me.

"Bella, why Pablo?" she wondered.

I struggled for words. "He's...sexy."

"Really? Well you know who else is sexy?" Alice wiggled her eyebrows.

"Who?"

"Edward!" she said loudly.

"You think Edward is sexy?" I asked. "But he's my best friend."

"Okay, well, firstly, I'm your best friend. And secondly, yes he is!" she shouted.

"Nah, I think I'll stick with Pablo."

She scrunched up her face and stood up.

"I just thought that you would get together already!" she yelled. "Argh! Why are you doing this to me?!" Bit of an overreaction, don't you think? "WHY?"

Friday seemed very far away. It was only Sunday. There is only so much Alice can go through before she breaks. Edward and I will have to reconsider bringing the day forward.

But then again, I think that she's going to have a mental breakdown.

"Alice. It's okay. Breathe. Breathe." I started to make weird hand motions but probably just looked like a monkey.

She sat down and continued to glare at me.

"Fine, Alice." I resigned. "I'll tell you."

Her eyes brightened. "Tell me what?"

"Pablo isn't real. Edward and I are dating," I said in the calmest voice that I could.

"Oh." She smiled and folded her arms.

"Oh?"

"Rose already told me. She thought that we should get back at you so, you know, I pretended to go crazy. Wow, it's so unlike me..."

It is?

"Anyway. Yay! I knew you'd get together eventually!" she said.

"Oh did you?" I asked.

"Yep."

I frowned at her. "You're a good actress."

"So are you! As if you would date an art teacher who's twenty-nine that does Pilates." She laughed and I did too.

Or had I already slept with Pablo ten months ago?

* * *

Now everyone knew but Emmett, Jacob and my family. When I told Edward that Alice and Rose knew as well, he laughed and said, "I knew you'd crack."

Then we discussed about when we should tell the others. I suggested it should be on Tuesday, because Sunday and Monday we'd gotten a little bit tipsy. So after everyone was seated, and the food was shared around, Edward started tapping his beer cup like it was some kind of formal announcement.

"Hello, friends." The chatter stopped and we all looked at him (like he was crazy). "Bella and I have something to tell you. Would you like to say it?" he asked.

"No, not particularly. It's your speech, go ahead," I said.

"Bella and I are dating," he said and winked at me.

There was silence.

"This has come such as a shock to me," Rose said sarcastically.

"Congratulations!" said Jasper.

"Yay!" Alice squealed.

"Also, I am shocked," Emmett said in a monotone voice.

I narrowed my eyes at him.

"You knew?" I asked.

"Jasper let it slip last week to Jacob and I. You're both idiots," he said, shovelling food into his mouth. "I can't believe you went walking around, hiding your relationship, oblivious to the fact that everyone already knew."

Edward chucked a plastic knife at him.

"Wait, _you_ knew?" I asked Jacob.

He shrugged. "Yes."

"And you didn't tell me?"

"No."

"Why?"

"Well...because I wanted to have a sleeping buddy!" he confessed.

"I wasn't even there!" I said.

He paused. "You weren't?"

"Well," Emmett drawled. "Now there's only Jacob left."

"Poor Jakey," Alice said.

"We'll find you a man," Rose reassured.

"When are you going to tell your parents?" Jasper asked.

"Damn, forgot about that," Edward said. "When they get back from Miami, I guess."

Chatter started up again. I was relieved that all of my friends know knew (even if it was days ago), but I'm angry they made us suffer.

Emmett just had to know one detail. "Bells, I just can't remember who your last boyfriend was. Who was before Edward?" he asked.

Under the table, I squeezed Edward's leg.

"Before Edward, there was Alejandro. I met him a gym," I explained.

"Was he Pablo's cousin?" Alice piped.

"Yep." I laughed.

"I knew a Pablo once," Emmett said. "He was studying to become an Art teacher when I was in my first year of college. His dorm room always smelt like paint and he would sometimes do these weird exercises in front of me."

Rose dropped her fork and Alice's eyes widened like a balloon.

I was definitely in for it.

* * *

Thanks for reading! Hope you thought it was funny in the slightest.

If you liked this then check out my other story, Feelings of Love.

See you next time!


End file.
